Roześmiany Jack- kontynuacja
Jestem Roześmiany Jack ludzie sądzą ze jestem potworem ahaha i co z tego ? Taki jestem wszystko przez Isaac'ka, muszę mu podziękować ahahaha. No ale już go zabiłem ahahah moja radość jest niewyobrażalna !!! Teraz..może znajdę sobie kolejną ofiarę.. Spaceruje po mieście i widzi małą 9 letnią dziewczynkę. - Cześć - wita się - C-cześć - mówi ta dziewczynka - Chciałabyś cukierka ? - spytał - Nie, nie chcę - odpowiada - Są bardzo dobre - przekonuje - N-no dobrze- odpowiada i częstuje się. Po chwili traci przytomność. Jack pakuje ją do worka i zanosi na stare poddasze w domu.... Przypiął dziewczynkę do ,,stołu'' tortur. Bierze sznur i zawiązuję dziewczynce twarz aby nie mogła wzywać pomocy.... następnie używa starych szczypiec Isaac'ka do wyrywania paznokci dziewczynki..mała drze się w niebo głosy jednak przez sznur słychać tylko cichy krzyk... jednak Jack nie przejął się tym i dalej kontynuował...po 5 minutach wyrwał dziewczynce wszystkie paznokcie... krew spływała z jej malutkich palców stróżkami... Dziewczynka patrzała na niego z bólem i łzami w oczach a ten tylko się śmiał...'' ''- Ahahha i co to ci nie wystarcza ? - pytał ironicznie i wziął nóż. Gdy mała ujrzała nóż w jego dłoni zaczęła kiwać głowa na nie z błagalnym wzrokiem patrzała na niego... '' ''- No przestań to nie boli ahaha- śmiał się. Wycinał na ręce dziewczynki swoje inicjały LJ a ona płakała i wiła się w agonii. Lecz Jack sądził że to nie wystarcz wziął duży młotek i uderzył w nogę dziewczynki. Jedyne odgłosy jakie było słychać to płacz i krzyk oraz chrupnięcie, odgłos łamania kości. Jackowi to nie wystarczyło wziął skalpel i jeździł nim po ciele dziewczynki tworząc otwarte rany z których spływała krew...litry krwi lały się na ziemię...po kilku minutach mała 9 letnia dziewczynka wykrwawiła się na śmierć...'' Jego następną ofiara był jakiś 5 letni chłopiec... '' ''- Jak się nazywasz ? - spytał Jack '' ''- Ja jestem Isaac'k - powiedział mały chłopiec z strachem w oczach... ''- No to teraz się zabawimy !- krzyknął z złością Jack, znienawidził to imię... zawiązał chłopcu drut na ustach aby nie mógł się odzywać...a raczej krzyczeć... chłopiec tylko zamknął oczy bo wiedział że nie dożyje jutra...'' ''- Nie nie nie kolego trzeba patrzeć, bo inaczej nie będzie zabawy ! - powiedział Jack chichocząc. Chłopiec zignorował go jak jego stary przyjaciel i dalej miał zamknięte oczy... nawet nie myślał o tym żeby je otworzyć.'' ''- To jest zła decyzja ! - powiedział Jack do chłopca. Otworzył jedno oko chłopca, i zaczął wbijać rybackie haczyki przechodziły one przez powiekę aż po brew chłopiec nie mógł już zamknąć lewego oka. Po chwili jego prawe oko też stało się nie do zamknięcia. Następnie odciął małemu wargi... chłopiec miotał się przy tym przez co jego policzki były pocięte... zęby i dziąsła były już odsłonięte, ale to jeszcze nie koniec. '' ''- Widzę że rodzice nie dbali o to abyś mył zęby ! - powiedział Jack śmiejąc się. Wziął z stołu mały młotek i wybijał zęby jeden po drugim. Z dziąseł spływa krew, była już wszędzie. Następnie podciął chłopcowi żyły i rozciął brzuch. Wyciął organy i ułożył je obok chłopca a na klatce piersiowej napisał krwią : thanks for the fun was grat ! ( dziękuję za zabawę było super ). Nagle rozległ się dźwięk syreny policyjnej '' ''- Papa mały - powiedział Jack do chłopca a na pożegnanie poderżnął mu gardło. Wyskoczył przez okno i już go nie było policja znalazła zmasakrowanego chłopca... każdy był w szoku nie wierzyli w ludzkie okrucieństwo...a jednak ludzie są do tego zdolni..chwila czy on jest człowiekiem ? Nie Jack jest demonem.... '' Kategoria:Creepypasta Kategoria:Fanpasta Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Legendy miejskie